1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to specimen inspection and review. More particularly, the present invention relates to e-beam inspection and review systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Automated inspection and review systems are important in process control and yield management for the semiconductor and related microelectronics industries. Such systems include optical and electron beam (e-beam) based systems.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, detection of physical defects and electrical failure earlier in the fabrication process is becoming increasingly important to shorten product development cycles and increase product yield and productivity. Advanced wafer inspection systems based on scanning electron microscopy technology have been used to detect defects and electrical failure as voltage contrast defects. However, as device design rules further shrink, and new processes (such as, for example, high aspect ratio (HAR) contacts in front-end-of-line (FEOL), HAR vias in back-end-of-line (BEOL), and dual damascene copper processes) are being widely implemented, it becomes more challenging to detect defects in device structures with smaller design rules and higher aspect ratios. Further, image contrast variation caused by uneven charge distribution can make e-beam inspection unstable or un-inspectable. Such contrast variation can occur from inside a die, from die to die, row to row, or wafer to wafer. In order to successfully inspect a wafer, control of surface charge is advantageous to 1) detect voltage contrast defects effectively, and 2) reduce image contrast variation during inspection.
In a conventional scanning electron microscope, a beam of electrons is scanned over a sample (e.g., a semiconductor wafer). Multiple raster scans are typically performed over an area of the sample. The beam of electrons either interact with the sample and cause an emission of secondary electrons or bounce off the sample as backscattered electrons. The secondary electrons and/or backscattered electrons are then detected by a detector that is coupled with a computer system. The computer system generates an image that is stored and/or displayed on the computer system.
Semiconductors have various features, some of which have high aspect ratios. High aspect ratio features are features with height substantially greater than width. For example, if a feature is 0.20 microns wide and 0.40 microns deep, then it would have an aspect ratio of two. As another example, if a feature is 0.1 microns wide and 0.5 microns deep, then it would have an aspect ratio of five. Typically, the higher the aspect ratio of the feature, the more difficult it is to characterize using existing tools.